Impossible Love Story
by Gea Mari
Summary: Six months has passed since the second magical war in Britain. Slowly but surely magical Britain has begun to restore itself. The marked difference is that the Malfoys have been labeled as blood traitors with a price for their heads. To top it all the Malfoy patriarch is slowly dying and the only person that can save him is dead.


Title: Impossible Love Story

Summary: Six months has passed since the second magical war in Britain. Slowly but surely magical Britain has begun to restore itself from the havoc Voldemort and his followers had caused. The marked difference is that the Malfoy named has been publicly tarnished and they Malfoy line has labeled as blood traitors with a price for their heads places by still free Death Eaters that are hunting them. Even with all the problems facing them the Malfoy Patriarch is stricken with sorrow and is slowly dying from heartbreak that can only be cured by a dead man.

Pairings: Lucius/Severus, others pairings, if any, will be revealed as the story progresses.

Warnings: Slash, Death, and Violence.

Disclaimer: Nothing that bears a Harry Potter trademarked trait belongs to me. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only things that belong to me is the plot, possible outside characters, and the laptop I am using to write this fanfic.

Chapter 1: A Heartbroken Blonde

Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy stood outside of the bedroom that had once been Severus Snapes' bedroom at Malfoy Manor. The mother and son duo stood outside, at lost as to what to do as they heard heart wrenching sobs. They both knew that if they were to go inside they would see Lucius Malfoy laying on the bed that dominated the bedroom hugging a pillow to his chest. The blonde crying onto said pillow as he stared at a framed picture of a raven haired potion master that had died. No one knew how to help Lucius anymore, he was slowly dying and there was nothing that could be done for him. None of the healers at St. Mungos nor Madam Pomfrey could do anything for the Malfoy patriarch.

The blonde was but a shadow of the men he used to be. He was now mentally vulnerable, physically weak, and could be barely recognized. Lucius had lost so much weight that he was now almost the size he was at 18-years-old. His hair was lifeless, his skin was paler than ever but the true sign of his decaying health could be seen in his eyes. Eyes that were once a gray blue filled with life and light were now dull and dead. No emotions could be seen except when he got a far away look in his eyes that only spoke of remembered memories.

"Mother what are we going to do?" Draco asked, "I can not bear to see Father like this any longer."

"Draco I am as lost as you are." Narcissa answering her sons' question, "I do not want to even think it but we may lose your father to heartache."

"Mother how long did you know?"  
"What do you mean?"

"How long did you know that Father was in love with Godfather?"

"Oh my darling dragon," Narcissa said with a pained whisper, "Lucius and Severus had been in love since the day they met."

"I thought it was a one way love." Draco stated, "I never saw them interact in any way that would say otherwise."

"Think about the repercussions of anyone knowing about their love for each other."

"They'de be manipulated beyond reason," Draco stated, "I mean look at how Godfather was manipulated by Dumbledore just because of the loyalty he had for Potters' mother."

"Exactly."

"Mother if the two have been love for so long how come you and he are married?" Draco asked looking at his mother's dark blue eyes.

"It was your grandfathers fault," Narcissa answered and then explained, "you know how he was all about blood purity. He loved Severus but he still was a half-blood and at that time a man marrying another man in the the pureblood circles was looked down upon. So instead your grandfather did the next best he could without hurting Lucius and Severus. He got a marriage contract between your father and I. Since he knew I wouldn't oppose the two boys to be together despite us being married."

"What?"

"Despite the fact that your father and I were married we have never been together Dragon. Severus and Lucius carried on with their relationship and I carried on with my relationship with Rabastan. When Abraxas called for an heir, Lucius and I decided to follow Severus advice and seek muggle help. I underwent a muggle medical procedure that allowed me to become pregnant by Lucius without having to resort to intercourse with your father."

"I understand now Mother," Draco said, "How come Father never bore Severus a child? Am sure that Voldemort would have welcome the Malfoy-Snape prodigy."

"Voldemort would have, he actually made remarks about it. He even hint it at it when he thought that there was more going between the two. Since Lucius and I had been married and we had passed the appropriate time to produce an heir as per pure-blood family customs. Lucius chose not to, even though they had been yearning for a child, in fear of what Voldemort would to their child."

"They truly loved each other."

"Yes, they did Draco that is why your Father is so heart broken. I can not even began contemplate how I would face life without the love of my life by my side."

As Draco was going to reply back they were interrupted by a pop that echoed in the hallway. Both mother and son looked down at the Elf that was looking up at them. They both became worried and agitated when they saw the flickering emotions running across the face of the Elf.

"Master, Mistress!" The Elf almost screamed at the cringing Malfoys present.

"What is it Thala?" Narcissa asked.

"Mister Potter be in receiving hall with guest," Thala responded, "Mister Potter demands counsel with Master and Mistress immediately."

"Tell Potter that we'll be there right away."

Harry Potter was pacing the Malfoy parlor while Hermione was leaning against wall adjacent to the entrance to the parlor. He knew Hermione had bad memories of Malfoy Manor that she hadn't yet been able to completely recover from and he was truly regretful that he had dragged her with him to the manor. But he knew that Hermione would be the only that would be able to see the Malfoys sense when he revealed certain truths. To be honest he also dragged Hermione with him to keep his sorry ass alive in case Draco got wand friendly. At the sound of doors opening Harry stopped his pacing and looked on straight at the duo of mother and son. He became visibly nervous but he calmed down at the touch of Hermiones' hand on his forearm.

"Potter is nice to see you again," Draco said, "It's been a long time since you've stopped by the Manor. So what brings you by at this ungodly hour?"

"Come on Malfoy it's barely half past six," Harry said smiling at Dracos' s signature snark, "We want to speak to the two of you immediately. It's something that will affect the Malfoys."

"Mr. Potter does it have to do with the Death Eaters that remain free?"

"No, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry quipped back, "Forgive my horrible manners Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?"  
"I am doing well despite everything that is happening. All is forgiven Mr. Potter, I gave up all hopes of teaching you manners months ago," Narcissa said before smiling at Harry and then stepping forward to hug the laughing brunette, "Now lets go to the study, am sure this conversation will be handled better if we could all sit and speak with clear heads. How are you Miss. Granger?"

"I am doing well Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione answered while smirking at Dracos' eye rolling at his mother hugging Harry, "Ron sends his regards. He was going to come but he got held back by an unseen report that had to be done."

"Send him my regards as well Miss Granger."

"Hmmph, unseen report?" Draco asked as he followed his mother to the study, "More like Weasel forgot to do the report when it was supposed to be done because he wanted to head back to catch the Cannons game."

"You would know Ferret," Hermione said laughing to the truth Draco said, "I saw the Daily Prophets report about the Golden Adonis cheering on the Chudley Cannons along with the mere mortals in attendance."

"I'll let you Granger that that's Mr. Golden Adonis to you," Draco kept on with the back and forth, "Also I at least turned in my report on time. What's the gingers' excuse?"

"I give!" Hermione said laughing as they entered the study room.

They all entered the study room and took seat that were locate in front of the fireplace. Before anyone said anything Thala popped into the room and placed a tea service and a platter of biscuits on the table in the middle of the sitting area. While they prepared their tea and ate a few biscuit the tension in the room could be felt in the atmosphere.

"First I want to say the Aurors are looking for the Death Eaters still," Harry began, "The problem we're having is that we are short staffed with losing so many Aurors during the war and so many still in the Auror Academy. The Aurors assigned to your case had to decreased."

"Mr. Potter we completely understand," Narcissa said, "I have a feeling that that is not what you came for here. You could have easily relayed the message to Draco who would have in turn informed me. What it is that you truly came here to tell us Harry?"

"You both remember how Snape gave me his memories?"

"Yes." The two Malfoys answered.

"Well, Snape gave me more memories than the ones I have to the Daily Prophet to clear his name."

"What do you mean Harry?" Draco asked harshly.

"I mean that I saw the memoried Snape had of your Father," Harry said in a rush, "I know they loved each other."

"Harry you wouldn't have come here just to tell us this," Draco said before snapping, "So get to the point!"

"Right, um," Harry said before he fidgeted and looked at Hermione who with an understanding nod who casted protego," I LIED WHEN I SAID SNAPE DIED!"

"WHAT?" The Malfoys' asked before Draco drew his wand at Harry.

"No!" Narcissa said before she forcibly ripped Dracos wand from his hand, "Let him explain himself! Hermione you can call of the protego. Neither of you are in danger."

"Please understand why I did what I did!" Harry said as he began to pull at the loose thread of his sweater, "When Hermione, Ron, and I found Snape. He was at deaths door but Hermione apparated Snapes body to the Shrieking Shack without either my knowledge or Rons' to save him. This is actually her story to tell not mine."

"You have to understand that I saved Professor Snape without the boys knowledge, I actually did not tell them about Snapes survival until Harry told me the truth" Hermione said, "When Harry got the memories from Professor Snape and Voldemort gave the hour of respite to bury those that died, I wandlessly casted an stasis spell on him. When Harry and Ron got to the great hall and the two were grieving for Remus and Fred respectively, I double backed to the boat house."

"What happened afterwards?" Narcissa whispered afraid to hope at all.

"I apparated Professor Snape and myself to the Shrieking Shack," Hermione answered, "While I had Professor Snape on stasis I did what I know from the muggle world first. I cut along Naginis bite marks and bleed him until all of the venom was gone from the body. I then casted vulnera sanentur to heal the wounds, followed by dittany to seal and erase all scarring, and forced feed him many blood replenishing potions. The number was actually in the middle forties. It took me almost three hours of continuous work until I scanned his body and it showed that Professor Snapes' health was completely returned."

"He's alive?" Draco said his eye bright from unshed tears.

"Yes," Hermione said, "After I completely healed him I apparated him to my parents home which I made unplottable. I left him under the care of the Princes' house Elf Dolien. Despite the fact that his health was returned he was still very weak. Then when his health was fully restore he could not make himself known alive because he was being haunted by both the Dark and Light side."

"I understand but why didn't he come to us?" Narcissa asked, "Why didn't he come to Lucius?"

"He was afraid that he would put Lucius in danger," Hermione answered, "Understand

that it wasn't until a month ago that Snape was back on his feet on his own. For the past month he was undergoing muggle physical therapy to strengthen his body since he mad been postulated to a bed for nearly five months. Harry finally told the professor everything that happening in the wizarding world and to Lucius."

"And?" Draco asked tears finally spilling down his cheeks.

"Snape has chosen to return to the wizarding world," Harry answered, "But he wants to

see Lucius first. He wants to see him now."

"What's he waiting for?" Narcissa demanded from Harry, "Call him, tell him to come

immediately!"

Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter were standing in

the Parlor room. The Malfoys for the first time in a long time lost their composure and were pacing. All were waiting for the moment when Severus Snape would step through for the first time in six months into the wizarding world. They did not have to wait long. Soon the fireplace was flashing a bright green and a man stepped through.

He was wearing black combat boots, black, muggle jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and

fitted black outer robe. This man was unrecognizable from the Severus Snape they had all known. His six feet of height had always been noted before but the way he carried himself now made him seem tall than that. He was broad across his shoulders and chest, his legs looked as if made from steel, his arms looked muscled, and his face was framed by black shoulder length hair. But it was his eyes that was the most remarkable in change. They were full of life and there was a light in them that made you want to smile.

"Draco, Narcissa." Severus said as he opened his arms and both Malfoy rushed forward and hugged the potions master tightly.

"We've missed you so much Severus." Narcissa said simply.

"Godfather you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Draco said as he cried onto the mans chest, "I felt as if I lost one of my parents."

"I've missed you as well my dragon," Severus said in his drawl, "You as well Cissy. Where's Lu?"

"He locked himself in your bedroom Sev," Narcissa said, "He needs you. He's killing himself and I don't how to help. No one does we are all lost and he doesn't want to be helped. He is just letting himself rot away. It hurts so much to see him like that. You have to heal him."

"I will, I made pro -" but Severus did not get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted.

"Cissy was all the commotion about?" Everyone in the room turned around as they heard Lucius Malfoys' voice, "I could have sworn I heard his voice as I walked -"

For a moment it seemed as if the time slowed down. Not a breath being inhaled or exhaled could be heard. They all just looked at Lucius as he dranked in the sight of Severus. They watched as Lucius walked further into the room until he was standing in front of Severus. Lucius raised his hand and caressed the face of the taller man, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fainted in his arms.


End file.
